New beginning
by Cutie pari
Summary: Duo at early Era... Birthday gift for Rhia Di, happy birthday to you my sweet heart...set after Case of Silent Witness...
1. New beginning

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday**

**To you**

**My dear Rhia , Happy birthday to you...**

**A/n : This is basically two shot set after the case of silent witness...mere mind me aur kuch aa nahi raha tha and ye walw episode maine kal hi dekha so i penned it down...hope Birthday girl and you all will like it...**

** summary to whom who didn't show the case : Daya's brother name is Ashok, his bhabhi - kala and his niece jeet has been kidnapped, Daya has to kill the witness for saving his family but he chose his nation over family...**

_Abhijeet in caring tone : Ashok jee aap theek hai ?__Ashok nodded with : aaj aap sahi wakt pe na aye hote to pata nahi kya anhoni ghat jati (hugging kis son from chest in fear )__In the mean time Daya came there, he looked at shera who was lying on the floor with Abhijeet's bullet and then he looked at his family who was safe and sound ...he felt his heart beat became normal..._

_Daya in oblized tone to Abhijeet : Sir Thank you so much...aap nahi jante aapne kitna bara ehsaan kiya hai mujhpe...(in tears ) aapne mere pariwar ko bachakar mujhe meri jeendgi wapas kardi sir...thank you.._

_Abhijeet in smile : Daya ab tum mujhe embarass kar rahe ho...waise bhi ye humari duty hai na, upar se tum mere (but he stopped)_

_Daya in confuse : mai aapka kya sir ?__His question remain unreplied as the same time Fredrics, sudhakar and Asha reached in Daya's house.._

_Abhijeet thank god inside his heart and said in firm tone to fredrics ; Fredrics iss shera ki dead body ko apne sath forensic le chalo...sudhakar tum bhi fredrics ke saath ambulance me chale jana (sudhakar nodded )_

_Asha : aur mai Abhijeet?_

_Daya in naughty tone : tum Abhijeet sir ke saath chali jana (but he stopped seeing a hard glare of his senior , he said __while downing his head ) sorry sir_

_Abhijeet in firm tone : Asha tum mera neeche wait karo ..(in hesitation while cursing his silly junior in his mind ) hum jeep se chalenge..._

_Daya looked down hiding his smile , Abhijeet noticed it so said in stern tone : Daya agar tumhara sar chupake hansna ho gya ho to upar dekh sakte ho..._

_Instead of being scare, daya gave a shy smile to him which is really irrestible for Ahijeet, he forcefully controlled his dancing lips and said in soft caring tone : Daya ab hum chalte hai, tum apne bhaiya-bhabhi ka dhyan rakhna aur khud ka bhi..._

_Daya in soothing smile : G sir...__Abhijeet left from there ruffling jeet's hair..._

_Daya now move toward his brother and tried to say something when Asok said in stern tone : Kala jaldi se humara bag pack karo, ab hum yahan ek minute bhi nahi rukenge..._

_Daya became stunned in his place, he felt his heart beat missed...he asked in fear ; bhaiya , kya hua..aaplog is tarah kyun ja rahe hai ?_

_Ashok in teasing tone : kyunki hume tumhare department ke liye bali ka bakra nahi banna...agar hum mar jate aaj to tumhe to gold medal de deti sarakar aur saath me promotion bhi (daya felt his breath stopped for a second )...isliye tumne hume nahi bachaya na Daya..._

_Daya in tears ; bas kijiye bhaiya...kya bol rahe hai aap...aap mere bare aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hai (Ashok turned his face another side )...maine sirf apni duty nibhayi hai bhaiya..._

_Kala in anger : aur issi duty ke wajah se ek din mera parivar khatm ho jaega...(in fear ) aaj agar unka ek bhi nishana mere jeet ko lag jata to...(adding in strong voice ) Ashok ne bilkul sahi faisla kiya hai...ab se tumhara humare saath koi rishta nahi hai Daya..._

_Daya in crying tone : bhabhi aap ye kya bol rahi hai ... bhaiya aap to kuch kahiye na bhabhi ko wo aisa kaise bol sakti hai...meri jindgi me aap sab ke siwa hai hi kaun ...agar aaplog mujhe chhorke chale jaenge to mera kya hoga..._

_Ashok in same angry tone : tumne humare bare me socha tha Daya jo hum tumhare bare me soche...ab mujhe aur koi safai nahi deni...hume jane do yahan se..._

_Daya in stubborn teary tone : nahi ..mai aaplogo ko kahi nahi jane dunga.._

_kala in anger : tum hume marne ke peeche kyun tool gye ho Daya ... tumhare bhaiya ko maine pahle hi kaha tha ki tumse dur rahe par unpe to bhai hone ka bhoot sawar tha...jab se tum unki life me aye ho sabkuch galat hi hua hai unke saath...pahle unke upar se maa baap ka saya hat gya aur unhe sara bachpan uss Anath aashram me gujarna para ...(in hatred tone ) aur ab tum apne manhoosiyat se ek din unki jaan bhi le loge..isliye haath jorkar bol rahi hun tumhe, baksh do humr...chalo jeet (he move inside grabbing her kid )_

_Daya became froze on his place...he looked toward his brother with blank face who also followed his wife without giving him a look..._

_Sometimes later, They all move from there leaving a bleeding soul behined them..._

**_On beach..._**

_Abhijeet was sitting and trying to feel the sooth of air but don't know why, he was feeling so restless..today beach was also not giving him peace..._

_Abhijeet to himself : mujhe itni bechaini kyun ho rahi hai... (he took out his mobile and without thinking anyrhing, he dialled Daya's number but it was not getting attaned_)

_Abhijeet worriedly : ye Daya phone kyun nahi utha raha hai ...ho sakta hai so gya ho ya fir apne bhaiya-bhabhi ke saath busy hoga (trying to pacify his heart )...ek baar jake dekhlu kya...par itni raat gye...(calming down his emotions )...kal Daya bureau ayega hi tab dekh lunga..._

_Thinking in his mind, he left from his own house...he tried to sleep but sleep was far aaway from him..that one night seems a year for him... with lot of difficulty, he paased that night and reached the bureau..._

_Abhijeet entred inside the bureau, he looked at Daya and a smile appeared on his face but his smiled vanished in a second seeing his gloomy face, red nose and swollen face...his heart pinched badly seeing Daya like this..he don't know the reason but still his heart was feeling pain for that young lad who always made him smile with his antics, always try to protect him from any harm..._

_Freddy in smile : Good morning sir !_

_Abhijeet in lost tone : Good morning fredrics...(in asking tone ) fredrics Daya ko sir se dant pari hai kya...bhut boojha boojha lag raha hai.._

_Fredrics : nahi sir, Acp sir ne to kuch nahi kaha Daya sir se...(in sad tone ) wo jab se aye hai aise hi udas baithe hai..yahan tak ki humare good morning ka reply bhi nahi kiya unhone theek se...(in confuse tone ) par aap Daya sir ke bare me ye sab kyun pooch rahe hai..._

_Abhijeet coming in sense replied him in stern tone ; kyun nahi pooch sakta mai (freddy nodded his head in fear )...jayo kaam karo apna..._

_Freddy move from there silently while Abhijeet also move toward his desk ...he was showing to all that he is working but actually he was continuously gazing Daya who seems busy in his own world cutting from all the surrounding..._

**_End of this chapter..._**

**_Once again Happy Birthday Di...may almighty blessed you with all happiness which you deserve in you life...Love you so much Di..._**


	2. pane ki khusi

Daya was trying to forget everything what had happened but it's really look impossible for him...his mind was again and again focusing on his bhabhi's bitter words which were enough to shattered a pure hearted soul...at last he stood up and went to Acp sir cabin, he took half day leave and left the cid bureau immediately...

Abhijeet became confuse on his departure, he also became more tense now...

Abhijeet to himself : ise ho kya gaya hai..itna jada upsate maine use aaj tak nahi dekha...(standing from his seat ) Acp sir se poochta hun..sayad unhe pata hai...

He took the file on which he was working and entered inside the cabin ...

Abhijeet in smile : Good morning sir..sir ye kal wale case ki file, complete kardi maine...

Acp in surprise and impressive tone ; itni jaldi complete bhi kardi...waah great job officer ...

Abhijeet in smile : Thank u sir ...(he stopped and started thinking how to ask about Daya, because he was feeling hesitated to do so )

Acp sir sharp's eyes noticed his expression that he wanted to say something so asked in formal plus concern tone : kya baat hai Abhijeet..kuch poochna hai tumhe ?

Abhijeet became amaze but also feel himself lucky that his boss know him like this, he said in soft tone : haan sir...mujhe Daya ke bare me baat karni thi aapse...aaj wo thora alag lag raha tha, mera matlab hai ki thora upset lag raha tha...aapko kuch pata hai kya iss bare me ?

Acp : are haan uski tabeeyat theek nahi lag rahi thi..isliye to kuch der pahle wo mujhse adhe din ki chhuti leke gaya hai...

Abhijeet feel anger , he thanked Acp sir and came outside from cabin, he sat on desk and said in grumbling tone ; bara befakoof insaan hai Daya..tabeeyat theek nahi thi to batana chahiye tha na...(in more anger ) par nahi usko to hero banna hai...are yaar mujhe nahi to kisi aurko bolta wo kamse kam use ghar tak to chhor ata (adding in irritation) pagal aadmi...

Freddy, sudhar and Asha all were staring at Abhijeet with shocking expression ...

Abhijeet looked at their gaze so said in rash tone : kya ho gya ain..koi kaam nahi hai kya jo mujhe aise ghoore ja rahe ho...

Freddy and sudhkar instantly grabbed the file while Asha just smiled...she came infront of Abhijeet.

Aasha : agar itni hi tension ho rahi hai to ek baar call kyun nahi kar lete..(in naughty tone ) jada paise nahi katenge sirf 50 p lagenge ek minute ke...

Abhijeet looked at her then said in teasing tone : oh really..mujhe to pata hi nahi tha..aapki bari meharbani mujhe batane ke liye (Asha hide her smile )..aur mai kyun karu call...mujhe kya lena dena hai usse...wo mera sirf junior hai aur kuch nahi...

Ashan in deep tone : ye baat tum apne dil ko samjhayo..kyunki mujhe acche se pata hai ki Daya (in mischievous tone ) tumhar liye kya hai...

she went away from there leaving Abhijeet in awkward feeling... he really felt strange , why is he being extra concern for Daya, why he felt anger when Daya didn't inform him..why he is feeling for Daya who is just his junior nothing more than else...

His thought interuppted by a call..he took a deep breath and receive the call...

Abhijeet coming in formal attire : senior inspector Abhijeet hear...

Voice : hello Abhijeet, mai Ashok bol raha hun...

Abhijeet pov : Daya ke bhaiya mujhe kyun call kar rahe hai...(in fear ) Daya theek to hoga na

He replied when he listen "Abhijeet from Ashoke ", he asked in composed tone ; jee kahiye , aapne mujhe kyun call kiya ?

Ashok ; G kya aap Daya se meri baat karwa sakte hai..wo mera fone nahi le raha hai...

Abhijeet worriedly : Kya...Daya abhi tak ghar nahi pahuncha...yahan se to bhut pahle nikal gaya tha wo...

Ashok in irritation : what, Daya ghar ja chuka hai... theek hai fir mai rakhta hun, meri flight ka time ho gya hai...(and the call get cut )

Abhijeet felt something fishy, he took his bike's key and left from there...

Freddy in confusion : Are ye Abhijeet sir kahan chale gaye ...

Asha in smile : apni manjil ke paas...(freddy made puzzled face and jerked his head )

**\--**

Abhijeet reached Daya's house and going to knock the door when his eyes stopped at the lock on door...

Abhijeet; yahan to tala laga hua hai...(in tension ) pata nahi ye Daya kahan gaya ...(he saw an old lady moving from there so he stopped her )

Abhijeet ; kaaki aap janti hai kya Daya kahan hai ?

Old lady in tension : kahan hai matlab wo to apne office gaya hua tha na...

Abhijeet : haan kaaki par wo chhuti leke wapas aa gya tha...par ghar pe to tala laga hua hai..

Old lady in sad tone : wo to kal se hi laga hua hai...Daya kl puri raat ghar nahi aya..kl jo kuch bhi hua uss bacche ke saath, uske baad pura toot chuka hai wo...

Abhijeet feeling scared : kya hua tha kaaki...aur ye Ashok jee achanak kahan se chale gaye...

Old lady in anger : naam mat lo uss Ashok ka...kya kuch nahi sunaya usne kal Daya bacche ko...bhai aise hote hai kya ..ek pal me sare rishte nate torke chale gaye ...anath to Daya bachpan se tha ..par kabhi usne khud ko kamjor nahi kiya par aaj uske bhai ne use puri tarah beshara kar diya..puri tarah se...

Abhijeet's eyes filled with so many water drops..he was regretting himself for not coming there at last night...but soon he composed and ignited his bike**_..._**he determined himself that without finding Daya, he will not go anywhere..

Now it became night but there was not any single trace of Daya..he was feeling so much worried now...so many negative thoughts were coming in his mind...at last he stopped his bike near a lake...the place was looking isolated... don't know why but he move ahead and his heart stopped for a second seeing the man there for whom he was searching madly...he looked at Daya who was sitting near lake, his eyes were dry and face was having no expression...

He with slow step move toward him and tap on his shoulder.. Daya instantly jerked in scare...

Abhijeet in concern : Daya mai hun...

Daya immediately stood up in shock ; Abhijeet sir aap yahan...koi case report hua hai kya iss jahah pe ?

Abhijeet ignoring his question: Daya tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...tumne to sir ko bola tha ki tum ghar ja rahe ho aram karne ke liye...

Daya felt trap so he said finding excuse : sir wo..wo mai..(but he want getting appropriate excuse )

Abhijeet took sigh : Daya chalo yahan se ...ye jagah bhut sunsan hai...(pretending to be scare) aur raat ko mujhe sunsan jagaho pe dar lagta hai...

Daya in shock , he asked with wide open eyes : sir aapko dar lagta hai...aap majak kar rahe hai na munhse...

Abhijeet in little strict tone : kaun se kitab me likha hai jo mujhe dar nahi lag sakta...aur ye freddy din bhar itni bhoot pret ki kahaniyan sunata rehta hai mujhe ki ab mujhe bhi raat ko ghar se bahar nikalne me dar lagta hai...(in scare ) aur ye to kitni darawni jagah hai, mujhe to hanuman chalisa bhi nahi ati...

Daya's expression changed from shocking to smiling then his smile changed into big laugh...he was laughing madly ... Abhijeet heart gave him thumbs up sign to make him laugh.. but why ?...he don't want to know the answer...he just wanted to make Daya comfortable...

Abhijeet in strict tone : Daya (daya stopped laughing and look down )..ab saheb ka hansna ho gya to chale...

Daya in embarrassing tone : As u say boss..

Abhijeet smiled on his boss and sat on bike..Daya sat on back...then they moved from there...

Abhijeet pov : mai janta hun Daya tumne kitna sara dukh chhupaya hua hai apne andar , sayad itna ki mai andaja bhi nahi laga sakta...main to apni maa ko bhool chuka hun fir bhi unke khone ke baad mujhe bhut takleef hui...aur tumne to apne ek laite rishte ko kho diya par fir bhi kitne acche se tumne apne dard ko mujhse chupa liya...(in smile ) mai intezar karunga Daya uss din ka jab tum khud mujhe apne dard se rubaroo karwaoge...

He stopped his bike infront of Daya' house ...daya get down from bike and turn to move but he stopped and ask in confusion: sir waise bataya nahi aapne ki aap wahan kya kar rahe the

Abhijeet in deep tone : koi bhut apna kho gya tha use hi dhundhne gaya tha ...(in smile ) par ab wo mujhe mil gaya hai..use kabhi khone nahi dunga mai...

Daya's heart beat became so fast, he looked at Abhijeet with so many mixed expressions...

Abhijeet pressing his shoulder : Daya kisiko khone ka dukh kya hota hai mai acche se janta hun...par agar koi apna mil jaye to use pane ki khusi usse kai jada hoti hai...aur ye baat mai aaj jaan gaya hun...i hope tumbhi ek din samajh jaoge (daya looked at him with tearful eyes )...ab ghar jayo aur jake aram se so jayo...

Daya in low tone : thank u sir...(he move toward house with fast step without looking back, abhijeet also went off from there with a peace )

Daya reached his house and smiled in tears realing what had just happened, his Abhijeet sir indirectly said those words which he always wants to hear...his smiled vanished seeing his brother's name on his mobile screen...he cut the call and block his number...

Daya in smile : mujhe aaj asli rishta mil gaya hai bhaiya ...aapne to mujhse jabardasti rishta jora tha na par mere aur Abhijeet sir ka rishta dil se juda hua hai...aapne apne bhai ko apne pariwar se alag kar diya par Abhijeet sir ne mujhe apni jeendgi me saamil kar liya...(in smile) ek jhoote rishte ko khone ke dukh se jada kisi apne ko pane ki khusi hoti...hai na Abhijeet ?

He slept peacefully with a beautiful feeling in his heart...

**The End...**

**Belated Happy Friendship Day to you all ...mai to kl hi post karne wali thi but mujhe time hi nahi mila ...and so sorry bleeding heart ke liye itna wait karwane ke liye...i will update it soon...tc guys...**


End file.
